Raphael (TMNT 2012)
Raphael is one of the main characters in this series. History Personality Raphael is sometimes rude, grumpy, love to laugh at someone's personal lifestyle. But he is also kind, caring, loyal, selfless, brave, and street smarts. Raphael has been shown to hope one day that he would love to have someone to with to fight side by side. Raphael is the only one of his three brothers not to have a crush on any girl, probably because he does not want his heart broken due to that fact that he a giant talking turtle and no human girl is not gonna want to have relationship with him. Thus he does not care for love and does not want to be a part of a love triangle or hear Master Splinter's love stories or anybody else's problems. However as of season three episode 'Tale of the Yokai', for the first time ever Rapheal begins to understand Love, while his brothers tried to convince Tang Shen to be with Splinter and not Shredder, Raphael tells Tang Shen to follow her heart instead of forcing her to pick. Raphael is happy to be with his family, friends and Spike at the time and talks to them however deep down he's really lonely and claims that nobody truly understood him. When not angry, Raphael is shown his romantic side when ever he sees Mona Lisa. Anger Raph's temper became a problem since episode three and it has been growing more intense in future episodes and seasons. Master Splinter and those closest to Raph had tried many times to help him keep down his anger but nothing worked. Many characters from outside of his home have noticed his anger, mostly Tiger Claw and trying to tell him that he needs to control his anger and this was in season three. Trivia * Raphael is the muscle of the team. * A running gag for Raph in the series is that Donnie or other mutants and humans would claimed he is ugly. * Raphael used to have a pet tortoise named Spike but got mutated and left. * Raphael loves the idea to have a partner to help him in battle, like Spike and Zog, however both did not work well due to both creatures had other plans. * Raphael will be the last one of out the four turtles to find a love interest. * Raphael and April are so far the only characters in this series to appear in girls merchandise. * Raphael is closet to his brothers are Leo and Mikey. * Raphael meets his love interest, Y'Gythgba/Mona Lisa. * Raphael seems to be into Punk Rock. * So far, Raphael is never seen without his mask. In The Creeping Doom he is seen with out for only a second. * Raphael is the first turtle to go to first base with his sweetheart. * Mona Lisa could be the key to Raphael's temper whenever they are together,Raphael channels his emotion on love rather than on rage. Gallery Category:Hero Category:Family Savers Category:In love characters Category:Wrathful characters Category:Ninjas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Knifemen Category:Living characters